My Big Fat Weasely Wedding!
by Flippzy The Edward Slayer
Summary: Ginny's nervous about something, but what could it be? What else? Her Marriage! GinnyxHarry Yeah, I know, it's all been done before, but I wanted to take a whack at it. First fic, please enjoy!


It was a beautiful day at the Burrow. And the place seemed to be as spotless as it had been for Bill's and Fleur Weasely's wedding. A girl with long red hair and big brown eyes was pacing in her room with a white dress on her bed. She was nervous. More nervous than she had ever been before. Today was the day she would become Ginny Potter. This was the day she would become Harry's wife.

After so many distractions, so much heat breaking, and then when it became final, so much PLANNING!

Her mind went back to the day that Harry had proposed to her. She was walking home from her job at Flourish and Blotts. She worked part time to earn the extra cash since her brother George wasn't planning on hiring anytime soon. Harry had already filled Lee Jordan's position since Lee was now partners with the once Weasely twin.

It was a beautiful sunny day and as she walked out the door, someone grabbed her hand from behind and dragged her into the Ice Cream Parlor. She had been blindfolded until they reached there. "Wh-What's going on?" she said in a high-pitched voice. "Well, that's not exactly what I was hoping for, but we had to get you out somehow." Said a boy with long red hair. "Well, why didn't you just TELL me to meet you here?!" She looked at her brother with fury and confusion in her eyes and on her face.

"I TOLD you we should've just done that!" said his wife, who was standing next to him. Ron and Hermione Weasely had been married for over a year, yet they still acted like they were at school.  
"Hermione, I didn't think she'd come along willingly, you know how she is." "And how am I exactly Ronald?" said Ginny coldly.  
"Well, er, that is.." But before he could say more, a figure walked in being dragged by George Weasley. He was blindfolded too and had the same reaction as Ginny's when the blindfold was taken off.

When the blindfold was removed, Ginny gasped.  
There, sitting across from her at the table was her boyfriend of 4 years. Harry James Potter was mirroring her expression looking just as shocked.  
Harry looked at her and then soon recovered by smiling at her. That smiled would make her melt if she hadn't been so surprised.

"Well.." said Ron and George impatiently.  
"Well what?" said Harry.  
"GET ON WITH IT!" both brothers and Hermione shouted to him.  
"Not with you guys just standing around me..."  
"What are you guys talking about?"  
Everyone looked at Ginny in surprise, and Harry was blushing. He slowly walked over to her and gave one more glare to the others signaling them to clear off before looking at her.  
"Ginny," he started in a deep voice. "You were always the one for me. I was just too stupid to not notice it sooner. I won't make that mistake again. So," he started to say some more, but found it difficult to say anything. He had lost himself in her eyes.

"So, so what, Harry?" she cut in, breaking her spell on him.  
"Oh, right!" he began to fish through his pockets before he found what he had been looking for. He held in his hand a small black box and when he opened it, it revealed an elegant diamond ring in the middle of the black silk that was sheltering it. Ginny stifled a gasp and held her breath...waiting.

"Ginny Weasely, will you marry me?"  
Ginny had responded by jumping into his arms and kissing him furiously. And when they broke apart, you could definetely tell she was nodding vigorously, to lost for words and afraid her own mouth would betray her like her eyes were.

Ginny began to put on the dress. It was a sleeveless dress with a deep V-cut blouse. This was remedied by a cami underneath her dress. The dress went down to her ankles, where two gold-white open-toed shoes were revealed. Her hair was put up in a loose bun that was covered by her Auntie Muriel's tiara. All in all, she was beautiful. Her mother knocked on the door to ask if she was ready. She called back a yes and said it was alright for her father to come in and take her outside to the procession in the backyard.

A man with very messy short and black hair with the brightest green eyes was standing at the front of the aisle. The sun was was shining on his back which was covered with emerald dress robes. Standing above him, was his best man, and best mate, Ron. Luna Longbottom was the maid of honor.

No one made as sound as the door opened, the music began playing, and Mr. Weasely was walking the most beautiful girl by the arm that Harry had ever seen. As the wind gently rippled her dress, and birds were flying behind her and her father, (Fleur's Idea) Ginny was a breath taking sight. But not to Harry.

No, to Harry, Ginny looked like no tomorrow. Nothing could be any better than her at all. She was walking closer, and Harry was getting even more nervous. But he knew that it'd be okay. When they had finally stopped at Harry. All emotion had left him. Al there was, was Ginny, and the priest that was marrying them.

"I Harry,"  
"I Harry,"  
"Take thee, Ginny,"  
"Take thee, Ginny,"  
Both repeated what the priest had to say. And when both had exchanged vows and rings, the priest announced,  
"If anyone has any reason that these two should not be together, speak now, or forever hold your piece."  
Ron was about to say something, as an old reflex for being over protective, but thought otherwise when Hermione glared at him and when he thought about his friend's and Ginny's ultimate happiness.  
"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Harry didn't need telling twice as he gave his bride a swift, but passionate kiss on the lips which she returned in earnest.

The party began right after the wedding. As chairs were put inside the house and the ground magically became a grassy dance floor with music coming from the Wierd Sisters. George was dancing with Alicia Spinnet..*Harry had invited his old Hogwarts Quidditch team*,  
Neville danced with his wife, Luna,  
Ron with Hermione, Bill with Fleur, Mr. and Mrs. Weasely, and then, right in the middle, was Harry and Ginny. Sure there were other dancers, but these people were the most noticable.

As Harry spun Ginny around and around, they looked into eachother's eyes. This is what Harry had wanted for so long, but for Ginny, the yearning had been even longer.

It was when the music stopped that Ginny and Harry went off to a quiet place in the garden where the gnomes had been recently kicked out. Harry sat next to Ginny on a swing. She in return was staring at the setting sun, which reflected off her already red hair, making it look like it was set on fire. She said in a quiet voice, "It's a good thing I never gave up on you, Harry."  
"Yeah, otherwise I'd go INSANE if you had been with another man."  
"But now that'll probably never happen."  
"PROBABLY?!" That got him. She giggled at the shock of her husband's face from her teasing. "You KNOW I'm kidding."  
"I'll get you for that." he growled playfully.  
"Yeah? How!"  
And he showed her by pushing her off the swing, pouncing ontop of her, and kissing her passionately as the first star was just showing in the darkening sky.


End file.
